1 . Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A multi-function printer including a scanner and a printer has been known (for example, JP-A-2008-160714).
In the multi-function printer, when a large print medium is manually fed from a rear side, a support surface of a paper feed tray requires a sufficient area to support the large print medium, so that it prevents the printer from being downsized.
An object of the invention is to downsize a printing apparatus where a large print medium is manually fed.